


You Never Asked

by meanieboi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Diners, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieboi/pseuds/meanieboi
Summary: After he's had enough of the nightclub, Wonwoo takes a break outside the club where Mingyu comes and finds him. The two boys spend the rest of night together and find out they have more in common with each other than they originally knew.(tw - smoking) - only at the start for a little bit
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I've been writing in my spare time but ya boy is busy lol.
> 
> I also have this posted on my wattpad account but with my own original characters. (That's where i write all my stories, lemme know if yall want to read some of my stuff)
> 
> Also, for the sake of saying this. This is 100% fictional and in no way meant to represent anyone in real life. I do not own/know anyone personally. They are all just characters in my story. 
> 
> Follow me on twt if you want or whatever lmao - wonusboi.

The muffled sounds of the nightclub echo behind Wonwoo as he takes another drag of his cigarette. Feeling the warm smoke enter his lungs, he breathes out as a sigh escapes his lips. He’s sat outside the club on a park bench that was definitely stolen if the saw marks and scratches on the bench’s legs were anything to go by. Even though the legs have been repainted, the abrasions can clearly be seen from anyone sober and curious enough to look. Although, considering where the bench is positioned, it’s doubtful that anyone who sits on here is ever sober and aware. Wonwoo takes another puff of his smoke and leans back against the wall. His head is aching and his feet are sore. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy clubbing. In fact, it’s the opposite. Wonwoo is always the friend who initiates the usual weekend activity. Some may call him the ‘instigator’ of the group but those are the same people who would come out and order a glass of wine at the nightclub. And yes, he’s seen it happen.

_“I am not buying you a glass of red wine,” Wonwoo looks at the woman standing next to him at the bar. Seulgi is one of his closest friends, but she is the type of friend who would stay home on a Friday night and only come out to pick her friends drunk asses up. Her club etiquette could definitely stand for some improvement. “Either you order a real drink, or you go ask your boyfriend to buy you a glass of wine. That’ll be funny. Seeing Mr. Hyper Masculinity ask for a glass of sparkling.” Seulgi playfully punches him in the arm and laughs. “He’s not too happy with me right now,” she says as her smile fades and a downtrodden expression replaces it. Her big, brown doe eyes heavy with dejection as she glances at the floor._

Wonwoo scoffs and shakes his head. As if trying to clear his head of the night. It was such a great night until Mr. Hyper Masculinity decided to cheat on his best friend. Seulgi was a wreck for weeks after that. He lets out a deep sigh and throws his burnt-out cigarette to the ground as he hears the doors of the club open. The music from inside escaping to the street and a group of drunks stagger out. At least they sound like they’re having fun based on the drunk cheering and hooting the group lets out as they begin to walk away from the club. Just as Wonwoo goes to stand, he sees another figure walk out of the club but instead of walking away from him and towards the recently departed group, the young man turns around, spots Wonwoo and makes his way towards him.

“So, this is where you’ve come and hid?” The man gestures to the bench as he speaks to Wonwoo. His tone is light-hearted and friendly and he lets a small chuckle escape his mouth. Wonwoo simply nods and pulls out another cigarette and offers the packet to his new bench companion. The newcomer takes one out and places it in his mouth and waits for Wonwoo to light his. The man sits down next and pats the bench next to him offering the seat to Eric. He lets out a large exhale before turning to look at him and Wonwoo feels the gaze on him so he looks in the opposite direction, fixating his view on a busted streetlight a few metres down the road. The light flashes every couple of minutes illuminating the deserted street for a short amount of time before shrouding it in darkness once again.

“What are you doing out here?” Wonwoo finally talks to the man, “wouldn’t you rather be inside with all the fun people?” He knows he’s being petty. But he can’t help himself. He always seemed to get hung up on small instances and comments. It’s just a part of his personality. Something ingrained into his person that tells him to hyper focus on every passive-aggressive remark directed to him.

_“You take things too literally, man.” Seungcheol says to Wonwoo as he puts the groceries on the table. Wonwoo looks at his roommate in shock. **Is he really taking that lady’s side?** Wonwoo scoffs and sits down at the table. “How am I supposed to take someone calling me ‘peasant looking’? Just smile and say thank you?” Wonwoo rolls his eye and grabs a bottle of iced coffee out of the paper bag in front of him. “I’m just saying that obviously that lady is going through something. Why can’t you just let her have her moment and be the bigger person?” Seungcheol responds. Wonwoo scoffs and chooses to drink his coffee instead of continuing the conversation._

“Aw man, come on you know that’s not what she meant,” Mingyu puts his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder, “she’s just drunk and bored.” Wonwoo shrugs Mingyu’s hand off and continues to face away from the other man’s eyes, not wanting Mingyu to see how much Seulgi’s words got to him. A calm silence falls between the two as they both finish their cigarettes. The muffled music coming from inside the club accompanied by the sound of the drunken patrons being all that can be heard until Wonwoo hears Mingyu clear his throat. Wonwoo turns to look at said man and is met with the other’s eyes already looking at him. 

“Well,” Mingyu starts as he stands up and offers Wonwoo a hand, “I’m all partied out, to be honest. You feel like food?” Mingyu asks genuinely and points down the road with the hand that isn’t still offered to Wonwoo, “There’s a 24hr diner around the block if you feel like some mediocre fries and a cold cheeseburger.” Wonwoo stares at the hand in front of him and lets out a small chuckle. He reaches up to grab Mingyu's hand and silently accepts his offer


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the walk to the diner gets interesting.

“What about the others?” Wonwoo wonders out loud, “Should we tell them we’re leaving?” He asks Mingyu as the two begin to walk down the street. “Already have,” is all that he gets in response. Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with a curious expression written across his face. Mingyu continues to speak, “I told them that we were going to go get food before I came out to you. Something told me that you weren’t going to be coming back inside, anyway,” Mingyu says as he keeps facing forward, not really looking at Wonwoo as he speaks, “I hope that you don’t mind.” He finally turns his head and looks at Wonwoo. He's looking at him with a look of nervousness as if he had made a mistake and overstepped his boundaries. Wonwoo's expressions softens at how the regularly overzealous Mingyu has changed into a shyer and more reserved person in front of him. As if upsetting Wonwoo would genuinely make him feel bad. Wonwoo quietly breathes out a small giggle and places his hand on Mingyu's arm, squeezing it slightly as reassurance that he didn’t overstep.

The two men continue their walk through the dark streets to the diner. Other than the sounds of other late night partiers making their ways home and the occasional car driving pass them, their conversation is the only sound that fills the air. It’s surprisingly not as awkward as Wonwoo had thought it would be. Not to say he and Mingyu aren’t good friends because they are. They’ve been friends for a few years now after Mingyu had transferred to his university. He still remembers the first time Seungcheol had introduced Mingyu to their little group of friends.

_“Listen up bitches, this is Mingyu and he’s new here and I’ve decided, being the university's local kind hearted good Samaritan, that we could keep him company and show him around.” Seungcheol walks into the room yelling at the top of his lungs causing everyone to turn and stare at him. Nothing new for the student president. He’s used to being the centre of attention. The man walking in behind Seungcheol catches Wonwoo’s eye. He’s tall with a confident swagger that oozes with pride. Short, luscious, black locks encase his face perfectly and his face looks as if it was sculpted by gods. For a moment Wonwoo is caught off guard by the guy's handsome features, but then he remembers that he is supposed to be introducing himself to the man instead of checking him out. After Minhyuk, Wonwoo tries to remember the name Seungcheol said a minute ago, introduces himself around the room, he’s finally made his way to Wonwoo. “Hey, I’m Mingyu,” **Oh so not Minhyuk.** “Nice to meet you.” Mingyu offers his hand to Wonwoo accompanied with a dazzling smile that displays his canines quite handsomely. Wonwoo, once again, has to remind himself not to get distracted by the guys smile and behave like a normal human being and shake Mingyu's hand. The handshake is firm but friendly and both men gently smile at each other. “Wonwoo.” He replies quietly as he lets Mingyu's hand go. Their gazes on each other linger for longer than Wonwoo cares to admit but then Mingyu is off and introducing himself to the next person._

Wonwoo is brought back to reality by Mingyu staring at him with a curious expression on his face. “What?” He looks away quickly and tries to play off that he wasn’t just full on staring at Mingyu. “Ok, so we’re ignoring the fact that you were just blanking out while staring at my face?” Mingyu raises an eyebrow at Wonwoo and he’s got a stupid, cocky smirk on his face. “Yeah, I got petrified with how ugly you are.” Wonwoo retorts with an equally cocky smirk. Mingyu is taken back by the insult but he quickly composes himself and that arrogant smirk is back. “Oh please, you know I’m handsome as hell.” He says as he laughs out loud like Wonwoo just told him the funniest joke known to man. “Yeah, I know.” Wonwoo accidentally slips and he internally curses himself and hopes that Mingyu didn’t hear him. Mingyu stops in his tracks and Wonwoo silently swears to himself. It’s not the fact he thinks Mingyu is attractive that’s making things awkward, it’s the fact that he’s never even told Mingyu that he’s bisexual. It’s not as if he’s been trying to hide his sexuality. It’s just never come up in a conversation between the two men. Mingyu still hasn’t made a move which makes Wonwoo nervous. He stops in his tracks and stares at the ground. “You just called me handsome.” Mingyu says softly, sounding like he’s slightly shocked.

Eric finally looks up at him and is met with a soft stare back. Tender brown eyes stare into Wonwoo’s own and the two boys stare each other down. Wonwoo finally clears his throat and turns away. his back faced to Mingyu so the other doesn’t see the subtle blush threatening to spread on his face. “Yeah, so?” He tries to act nonchalant and as if it isn’t a big deal. Which it shouldn’t be. He doesn’t even know why he’s so flustered. Maybe it’s because he’s never really been the confident type. Whenever he’s found a guy attractive, he has always been the one pursued and rarely the pursuer. One of the only times he can remember making the first move was with his most recent ex. Even then, he had plenty of liquid courage to help him. Whenever the story of how they met came up, Jun would always remember to tell everyone that Wonwoo was drunk when he hit on him. 

"You've never called me handsome." Mingyu speaks and breaks Wonwoo out of his thoughts, "it just threw me off guard, I guess." Mingyu says as he quietly chuckles. It's a more awkward sound and when Wonwoo turns around to look at him, Mingyu is scratching the back of his neck. He hates the awkward atmosphere that's been created. Wonwoo begins to backtrack when he looks up at Mingyu's face and can't help but laugh. A small rose tint has begun to cover Mingyu's face and he keeps avoiding Wonwoo's eyes. Wonwoo doesn't mean to laugh but the obviously flustered Mingyu is trying his best not to let show just how flustered he is and it's the cutest thing ever. His laughter takes over as he leans on his knees to balance himself. He looks up at Mingyu who, now just looks confused, has an eyebrow raised at him. Wonwoo finally resolves himself and stands up straight. "I'm sorry but did I just make you blush?" He says cheekily and pokes Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu frowns in response and then slaps Wonwoo's finger away. Pouting as he comprehends Wonwoo's question, he looks at Wonwoo, huffs and then begins to walk ahead without saying a word. Wonwoo groans and quickly runs to catch up to the other man. 

By the time he catches up to Mingyu, Wonwoo is hesitant to say anything. He bites the bullet and apologises to Mingyu but is met with silence. "Mingyuuu!" Wonwoo drags out the last of his name, in what some would call a whine but Wonwoo would not, and stands in front of the other boy. Mingyu stops walking and glances down at Wonwoo and silently and sassily walks around Wonwoo. Wonwoo groans again but this time calls out to Mingyu, "Fine, I'm not sorry I made you blush and I'm not sorry I laughed about it." Wonwoo says as he catches up to Mingyu and is expected with more of the silent treatment. But when he sneaks a glance at the other, he see's Mingyu eyes quickly dart away and a small smirk on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write a lil side story about how Wonhui met but idk. lemme know if thats something yall would wanna read

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading, pls leave any feedback you have


End file.
